Always
by CatsTheEnd
Summary: Liliana May was dropped at an orphanage suddenly after her mothers death. Her father is sent to Azkaban for a crime the whole wizarding world believed he did. Fred/Oc
1. Chapter 1

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." - Albert Camus

Chapter One:

A small girl ventured throughout the rugged train station, looking down at the ticket in her hand. "Platform 9-3/4?" She sighed heavily, it made no sense. Was there really such a thing?'

"Um, excuse me?" A timid voice came from behind her. "But do you know where to find this Platform?" She turned around to face the boy, he had black hair and sweet green eyes.

"Can I see your ticket?" She asked with a nervous smile. The boy nodded his head handing the girl his ticket, it also said Platform 9-3/4. "I'm looking for that myself. Let's look together?"

Ahead of the two 11-year olds was a family of red heads, moving towards the pillar in between Platform 9 and 10. One of the boys ran straight into the column disappearing before their eyes.

"Woah, come on." She told the boy next to her, making her way towards the large family.

"Fred, you're next." The plump woman called to the twins and blonde girl standing with them.

"He's not Fred, I am." One of them called. Earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry George."

"Come on, Fred. Stop messing around with your mum." The blonde girl scoffed. Getting a small smirk from the twins.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred." He said running through the wall with his twin following after him.

"Um." Her quiet voice called from behind the plump woman, earning the attention of the family. Causing the brunette to cower behind the boy next to her.

"C-Could you tell us how to.."

The woman smiled kindly at the two of them, "How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry dear. It's Ron's and Rain's first time too." She gestured to the red headed boy and blonde girl. "Now all you've got to do is walk straight at the walls between platforms 9 and 10. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Let's go together?" The blonde girl asked the brunette throwing her arm around her shoulder.

Slowly, she nodded taking a tight hold of her luggage. The two girls moved fast towards the wall, and within a split second they passed through the barrier.

At the top of the platform the sign read Platform 9-3/4. The brunette smiled to herself, it was a magical feeling. "So!" She heard the girl next her begin, "What's your name?"

With a small smile, the brunette with the dark green eyes. "Liliana May." The blonde gave her a goofy grin pushing her cart fast ahead of her to get a look at herd face.

"Rain Allen, the one and only."

"Yo! Fred, George!" Rain called to the twins a few feet ahead of them. They turned with a grin, their eyes lingering on the small girl next to Rain causing her to get flustered. "Help this cutie here with her luggage."

One of the twins, she wasn't sure which, moved towards the shy girl, "Of course ma'lady." He said with a wink lifting her heavy luggage onto the train.

"Th-Thank you." She said not daring to look in his eyes.

Liliana moved slowly through the crowded train, trying to find a compartment that didn't have so many people sitting inside it.

Finally, she found a place that sat only one small dark haired boy. Shyly she pushed the compartment door open giving the boy a smile. "Mind if I sit her?"

"No, not at all." He told her with a wide grin gesturing for her take the seat opposite of him. "I'm Harry Potter."

The small girl placed her cat's cage on the seat next to her, "Liliana May," she reached a hand out shaking the hands of the boy.

Authors Note:

This has been something that I've been dying to write. Please tell me what you think of it,

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

"So many people are shut up tight inside themselves like boxes, yet they would open up, unfolding quite wonderfully, if only you were interested in them." - Sylvia Plath

Chapter Two:

"I had no idea I was a witch either. It was quite a surprise when I got my letter. Everyone at the-" Liliana looked down at the cat, Tettles, laying in her lap, her fingers playing within Tettle's fur. "At home started acting differently towards me."

"Excuse me," Someone began at the door to their compartment. Looking up they saw it was the small red headed boy they met before. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry smiled politely at the boy , "No not at all!"

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He introduced himself taking the empty seat next to Liliana. Looking at the brunette girl he smiled and held out his hand which she shook.

"Liliana May."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron gasped looking harder at Harry, "So-so it's true then?! I mean do you really have the...the..."

"The what?"

"The scar?" Ron whispered causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh, yeah." Harry said pushing his bangs back revealing the lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead.

"Wicked."

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" An older lady's voice called from outside the compartment. Liliana's face lit up at the look of all the sweets, she had never been around so much.

"No thanks." Ron's voice answered first as he held up a bag of mushed sandwiches. "I'm all set."

Harry dug into his pocket pulling out a handful of coins. "We'll take the lot!" He said to the lady with a huge grin spread across his face.

Liliana sat with her back against the wall of the train her knees drawn up into the seat nibbling on bits of chocolate. Listening to the boys around her talk more than she was.

"This is scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he? " Ron said holding up his pet rat.

"Just a bit." Liliana said with a laugh.

Ron looked at her cat warily.

"Fred taught me a spell to change him yellow, want to see?"

"Yeah!" Harry and Liliana cried together. Ron cleared his throat preparing himself to show off his newly learned spell. Until a girl with bushy brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She began, he voice sounding a little bossy. "A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No." Answered Ron flatly.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" She took a seat next to Harry. "Let's see then."

"Ahem," Ron started again, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." A light shot from Ron's wand hitting the rat, but it didn't work.

"I think Fred gave you a bad spell, Ron."

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example." The girl turns to face Harry her wand in hand. "Oculus Reparo." The tape that held Harry's glasses disappeared, the dark haired boy took his glasses off to inspect them.

"That's better isn't it?" The bushy haired girl said with a smile. "Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?"

"Liliana May, it's nice to meet you."

She said with a smile which was given in return. Ron however answered her with a mouth full of food.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Hermione looked at the red headed boy with uttermost discuss.

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I'll expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione told them getting herself up to leave. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She said pointing to her nose, after that she left the compartment.

Liliana got up taking her robes out of her luggage. "I'll be back, I'm going to go change."

"Lils!" A strong voice called through the crowd of first years waiting to get to Hogwarts. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rain pulled the small brunette closer. "Let's ride the boats together okay?!"

Liliana chucked at her new friend and nodded slowly, "Sounds like a plan."

"Right then, this way to the boats!" A voice belonging to the gate keeper, a half giant named Hagrid. "Come on now don't be shy!"

The first years all piled into the small boats which brought them across the Black Lake towards the castle like building. Hogwarts.

Liliana stared in awe as the building drew nearer and nearer, it had to be the most beautiful building she had ever seen. Of course, she was stuck in an orphanage most of her life.

They were all then led into a big hallway that must of led into the Grand Hall. A tall old woman with black hair pinned tightly to her bun stood before them. "Welcome to Hogwarts," She began. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" A boy cried running towards the road that was sitting near the Professor's foot. "Sorry."

"The ceremony will begin shortly." And with that the Professor turned on her heel and left the first years.

A boy with slick back blonde hair, a scowl forever worn on his face walked up to Harry. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered under his breathe , earning the glare from the fowl boy.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others."

"Piss off Malfoy!" Rain's voice broke through their conversation her hands clenching in fists, Draco's glare moving towards her then back to Harry.

"Don't go making friends with the wrong sort." Draco continued looking Liliana and Rain up and with utter bitterness. Extending out his hand towards Harry. "I can help you there."

Harry looked down towards the out stretched hand and for a second there Liliana thought he would accept his offer.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco's eyes narrowed as he took his hand away.

"We are ready for you now." The Professor called to them, motioning for them to follow her.

This was going to be the start of something wonderful. Liliana could feel it.

Author's Note:

Two chapters in one day, I will be sure to update tomorrow! I'm enjoying this a lot so please leave a review no matter what I want to improve to make it good for you.


	3. Chapter 3

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil." -J.K. Rowling

Chapter Three:

McGonagall lead the first years through the two large doors that opened up to the Great Hall.

Liliana looked around the large room, there were four tables that separated the four houses. Ahead of the tables sat the professors, a tall elderly man with a long white beard smiled sweetly at the first years.

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione called from behind Liliana. The dark green eyed girl looked up to the ceiling above her and was met with a breathe taking scene.

Candles floated above, all around was the night sky. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in "Hogwarts: A History."

"Alright, will you wait along here, please? Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall made her way to the stage while the old man with the kind gaze stood.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch." He signaled to a ragged man holding a cat with red eyes. "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds who does not wish to die a most painful death." Liliana looked at the man questionably, surely he was kidding? "Thank you." And with that he sat down.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Allen, Rain."

Rain jumped up and down clasping Liliana on the back, it took no time for the hat to scream out the house. "GRYFFINDOR!" The blonde girl jumped off the stool giving Liliana a thumbs up before running towards the two twins who where screaming the loudest.

A few more names were called, making the small girl more anxious. "Granger, Hermione."

"Oh no. Okay, relax." The bushy haired girl tried to calm herself as she made her way towards McGonagall.

"Ah," The hat began from atop Hermione's head. "Right then.. Hmm.. Right. Okay... GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table once again erupted in loud cheers welcoming their newest member.

"Malfoy, Draco." The blonde boy pushed his way through the large crowd knocking Liliana a few steps back.

The sorting hat barely even touched the top of the scowl faced boy before it cried out, "Slytherin."

Ron moved closer to Harry and Liliana whispering into their ears, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

"May, Liliana." She looked up towards the Proffessor her heart getting caught in her throat. Slowly, she walked towards her fate.

Liliana looked towards each house, at the Gryffindor table the eyes of Rain and the twins bore into her. "Hmm.." She heard the hat above her. "You have a very bright mind.. Ravenclaw would suit you just fine.. Let it be... HUFFLEPUFF." Liliana pushed herself off the stool with a small smile walking towards the table who was standing up to meet her.

She sat down beside a tall boy with brown shaggy hair, who smiled wholesome smile."Hello, I'm Cedric Diggory."

Liliana looked up at his grey colored eyes, "It's nice to meet you, Cedric. I'm Liliana."

At the end of the sorting ceremony all of the friends she had made before coming to Hogwarts had been put into separate houses. She looked over to the Gryffindor table, the blonde girl, Rain, made eye contact with the Hufflepuff motioning for her to come over to her table.

Stealth fully she made her way over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat in between Harry and Rain. "How's it going over there at that table?" The blonde girl asked. "Make any friends at least?"

Liliana looked back towards her house's table, her eyes meeting Cedric's, who smiled and waved happily to her. Slowly she nodded, "Yes, jus one though." She looked back at Rain who had this goofy look on her face. She wrapped her arms around the small girl, crying. "You're so adorable!"

"Careful there, Droplet." Came a voice from beside Rain.

"Or you might break the Little Mouse." Concluded the other twin. Causing the blonde to stick her tongue out at the two of them.

"Oh shut it, Fred. George. She's mine, you can't be jealous of little old me now." She said with a wink to the twins.

They both looked at each other, grinning at each other mischievously taking one long look at the small Hufflepuff who was laughing at the whole scene before her.

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to the person who reviewed! I would like a few more reviews for the next update.

i really imagine Liliana to look like Shailene Woodly and her best friend, Rain, portrayed as Avril Lavigne.


End file.
